The Waiting Game
by SerialKiller24
Summary: A vampire/sorceress falls in love with Set and ends up waiting 5,000 years for her love to return to her. Will she have waited for nothing? Set/OC and later Seto/OC.
1. You Really are a Heartless Bitch

As I lay there, in that dingy cell I called home for the past thirteen years, I thought to myself 'Why me?' My mother was dead, my brothers where being experimented on, and my father was on top of me having his way with me. This isn't the first time he's done this, him and his priests have been doing this to me since I was eleven, but today was different. I was angry and getting angrier by the second. I felt something deep in my core that consumed my body and forced me to take out all my anger on everyone and everything around me.

It's been five long years since that happened and I feel happy and guilty about it at the same time. Yes my father and his priests are dead, but so are my brothers. Hence why I feel two different emotions whenever I think about it. But I cannot linger in the past; I know that they wouldn't want me to anyway since I have a long life ahead of me.

Ever since that day I have traveled and mastered most of my powers. Being part of that experiment did have its advantages, but very little. Right now I am in Egypt, not for a particular reason, I travel mainly because I don't like being in one place for too long. But something told me that my stop here would last longer than I expected.

Staying in the shadows of this rather large city, that I found out was called Egypt, I waited for my unsuspecting prey. Speaking of which, there was a man heading my way. 'What a fool.' Before he got to far I grabbed him by the throat and pulled his back towards me and sank my fangs into his neck, drinking away the substance he needed for life.

I heard a gasp behind me, but didn't bother to turn around until I was finished with my meal. Dropping the body to the ground I turned to see who had spotted me and saw a young boy. He had chocolate brown hair, cerulean blue eyes so wide they looked like they were going to fall out and his mouth was ready to drop to the ground. "W-Wh-" "Well hello little one, what is your name?" "S-Set." "Set. What a strong handsome name," I said ruffling his hair. He seemed to come back to his senses "Don't touch me! I saw what you just did!" I couldn't help but smile "Yes I know. You think I'm not right in the head. My name is Mira and I have a feeling that we will be seeing each other very soon." I turned and walked away before he could say anything in search for a place to stay.

The next morning I decided to look around and get familiar with my new home. My legs brought me to the pharaohs palace. I walked all the way to the back and decided to get a better look over this enormous gate. I bent my knees and jumped, clearing the gate, and landing on my feet without making a sound. I was standing in a garden and no one was in sight so I walk forward to get a better look at everything.

While looking at a beautiful rose bush I sensed someone coming. Again I didn't bother to move. I heard tiny feet running closer towards me. 'Why are so many children drawn to me lately?' A little boy with spiky black, red and blonde hair was standing behind me, just staring. "Hello. Who are you? You must be a new servant," he said noting my dirty and tattered clothing. "Yes I am new to the area, but I'm not a servant. My name is Mira." "I'm Atem. If your not a servant then what are doing inside the palace walls?" "I guess you could say I'm just getting to know the area."

He sat down right next to me and asked "So then…what are you?" "I'm a traveler. For the past five years I've done nothing but travel to different cities and countries." "Really! What's it like?" "Oh little one there is so much to tell and so little time." "What do you mean? We have lots of time."

As if on cue four soldiers ran out of the palace. Two of them grabbed Atem while the other two grabbed me and held my hands behind my back. "Stop! What's going on?" I then recognized Set from the other night approaching us. Atem ran to him while all four of the soldiers started dragging me towards the palace. "Set! What is going on we must stop them!" "Are you daft! She's a monster! I saw her last night and she was drinking someone's blood right from their body." At this point I could no longer see them, but I did catch the last part. "No, your wrong…"

I was thrown into a cell and shackled to the far wall. Once I was locked in memories of my past started flooding back. I didn't cry, I didn't do much of anything, but reflect and stare.

That night as I was almost on the verge of sleep I heard something off in the distance. As it got closer I recognized Atem's footsteps. He was panting by the time he collapsed on his knees just on the opposite side of the cell bars. "Mira! Mira!" he said in loud whisper. I slipped out of the chains and moved forward into the moonlight. "Hello Atem." Hearing the chains rattle he asked "How did you get out of the chains?" "Don't concern yourself with me, you should be sleeping." "I can't knowing your down here when you didn't do anything wrong." "I'll be fine. But what Set said was the truth." He looked into my eyes with a questioning glance. "He said that he saw me drinking blood and its true. I was born of a vampire and a sorceress giving me both of their abilities." He had a look of confusion and awe on his face putting a smile on mine.

"What is a vampire?" "A vampire is a human who's heart no longer beats. Their skin feels cold to the touch. They need to drink other human blood to survive because food no longer sustains them. They sleep during the day so that the sun will not burn their flesh. But when a person is turned into or born from a vampire they gain the strength of 10,000 men, better hearing, they can move so fast that no human can see them and they can live forever or only a few things can kill them." "And you can do all that?" "Yes." He was silent for a minute and looking down at the ground thinking about all I had said. I reached out and tilted his chin up to look at me "Why don't I tell you a story from my travels." A smile lit up his face "I would like that."

From that moment on every night Atem would come to see me and I would tell him another story or continue the one from the night before. I was happy to put a smile on the young boys face, but sometimes there where tears shed. "What happened to him?" "He was killed…by his own brother." "But…why?" "Let me finish."

But after a month I finally grew too weak to move let alone tell a story. "Mira what's wrong?" "Nothing Atem, I'm just very tired." "Your lying." I didn't respond, but I did muster up enough strength to pull myself forward so that he could see my face in the light, he gasped. "What is happening to you? You look awful." I chuckled at this and said "This is what happens when a vampire doesn't feed. I become nothing but skin and bones." "Then you must feed." "Of course, but there is no blood in sight." "You can have mine." I was stunned a little by this. "You don't know what your saying-" "Yes I do! Here take it" he said holding his arm out to me. I looked at it almost unable to control my thirst, but then I looked into his eyes "No." "Stop being so proud and take it! You need it more than I do!" I crawled forward and grabbed his hand, forcing him to stop his rant. "It will hurt." "I don't care." I bit into his wrist, done arguing and drank the delicious blood flowing into my mouth.

After a minute I pulled back, nowhere near satisfied. He looked at me with a little more warmth "Do you feel better?" Turning away from him ready to go back to the darkness I told him 'No.' "Then keep drinking, I don't want you to die!" "Listen you little brat there is only so much blood I can take from you at a time because of how small you are" I said while looking at him from over my shoulder. "I'm just trying to help." "Then leave me alone." I crawled back to the darkness and looked at him to see tears in his eyes. "You really are heartless!" He screamed as he ran away leaving me to wonder whether I would live or die in this cell, either way it was going to be hell.


	2. I Did it For You

And hell it was. Atem didn't come back the next night. Or the night after that. Or the night after that. It was obvious that he was mad at me. He had every right. But still, I found myself wishing that I could die. Because right now I would already be dead. This pain is so unbearable. I've gotten to the point where I can no longer move, let alone speak or fend for myself. I'm sure that if a weak old man was sitting right next to me that I wouldn't be able to muster up enough strength to feed from him.

It took me awhile before I realized that I had a visitor. One that I definitely wasn't expecting. It was Set. He was jus standing there looking at me. Trying to figure out if I was alive or not, sense he couldn't see me due to the darkness.

He looked and looked, but didn't move for a long time. Finally he moves his hand and I hear what sounds like a key ring. With this tiny sliver of hope I pulled myself forward into the light. He gasped and dropped the keys unable to look away from my grotesque features. "Wh-What's happening to you?" I opened my mouth only slightly, but no words came out. He nodded like he understood completely, picked up the keys and unlocked the door to my personal hell. "Get out quickly." I looked at him and found a way to shake my head. "What do mean 'no'?" I looked him dead in the eye and he seemed to understand at that point. He walked up to me, shaking a little, and argued with himself about what he was going to do next.

He lifted his arm to my mouth. I looked at him again and he nodded, but then he looked away. I leaned forward and the smell of his sweet innocent blood overwhelmed me. I bit into his arm and drank. I could fell him shaking. He was scared, and yet he was doing this for me anyway. Why?

I drank enough so that I could walk and talk, but I knew it wouldn't last long. I pulled back and the scars where already gone. Standing up I asked "Why are you helping me when you hate me?" He stood up a little wobbly in front of me and said "Because." Searching his mind I found my answer and smiled "Thank you little one. I will never forget your kindness."

As I was almost off the palace grounds I heard that familiar pitter patter of young feet running towards me. "Wait! Are you leaving for good?" I turned to him and said "No. I'll be back, but I have no idea when." With that I was off to find a meal and hopefully some new scenery.

Eight years. It's been eight long boring years but now I'm back in Egypt. I must admit that the place definitely seems livelier since last time. Or maybe it's just the decorations. 'Why are there so many decorations? Strange.'

"Make way for the pharaoh!" a guard yelled while pushing everyone out of the street. I stayed in the back trying to figure out why I was here and what I was going to do. The cheers where getting louder as I looked up and saw a familiar face. It was Atem, but he was older and much more handsome. 'Looks like I found my first priority.'

Atem's POV:

Sitting in the main room listening to the priest argue wasn't my idea of a good time. 'I don't even know what's going on anymore.' "Pharaoh what do you think?" asked Ishizu. "Isn't it obvious that he's not listening." That voice. I searched the room hoping that it wasn't just in my mind.

"Hello Atem." I stood up and turned around surprised to see her standing there. "Mira." She smirked at me. She hasn't changed at all. "Nice to see you again pharaoh."

Mira's POV:

He's changed so much. I walked up to him and placed my hand on his cheek gently "It's been awhile." He smiled up at me "Yes it has."

"Pharaoh there's an intruder-" said a very handsome yet familiar man who just entered the room. "Yo-You!" "Set, it's very nice to see you again."

Atem took me out back to the gardens where we first met so that we could be alone. "What happened to you? Where have you been?" "Have you already forgotten. I was traveling. As for what happened let's just say I escaped." He was shocked but recovered quickly. "Look it's in the past, no need to worry about it, besides you're the pharaoh now. But I have to ask why do you seem upset?" He couldn't look me in the eye "I thought you where dead." "That's not it. Your not that happy being pharaoh are you?" He dropped his head. "Come. Sit down and tell me everything and in return I'll tell you about all my travels."

His story, I must admit, was quite sad. His father passed not too long after I left forcing him to have to take over. But I could tell that my stories where cheering him up greatly. That is until Set showed up. "Pharaoh, your needed in the main hall." Atem nodded towards him "Set please show Mira to one of the guest rooms-" "Don't I really didn't plan on staying long-" "No! Your not leaving. I have a job that only you can do." "And what is this job?" "I'll tell you afterwards." I smirked understanding completely.

Set and I walked down the unfamiliar halls and finally stopped a single door. He opened it and all I saw where golds and rich blues as far as the eye could see. It wasn't huge but definitely wasn't small either. I heard the door close behind me and sensed that Set was still here. "Why did you come back?" "To see you." "Don't mock me-" "I'm not." I turned to him to be greeted by an emotionless face. "You watched us. The entire time I was locked up you watched Atem and I from a distance. Listening to our conversations. You realized that I wasn't an evil monster like you first thought. You even developed feelings for me." The smallest hint of a blush grazed his cheeks "What are talking about?" "There's no point Set. I can read your mind and I sensed you all those years ago. I came back for you." I walked forward until there was no space between us and leaned forward as our lips met.

There was nothing at first. I wanted him to show me. I would not make the first move. Slowly but surely he started to lean forward and kiss back. I gave into him completely at that point and let myself be swept away by this man. Our tongues fought in a battle that neither would win, but that was okay. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. He was happy. So was I.

He didn't want to leave. I was still in his arms when I told him "I'll stay. I'll take the job." He nodded and backed away from me. One last glance and he was gone. I walked over to the window and stared off. I was content. For once.

Atem came in a little while later and informed me of my new job as his personal guard and second hand. I must admit that it suits me well. Later some maids came in with a lot of new outfits for me. Seeing as I didn't have any.

I bathed and put on one of the new dresses and was very impressed. It was a deep violet color and draped low with slits going up each side of my legs, so I could move easier. (All the outfits that had been provided for me where also meant to be fought in.) Adorned with some gold cuffs and earrings I went to the dinning hall to be formally introduced to everyone.


	3. I Can't Change How I Feel

The dining hall was bigger than I expected. Not even the great kings of distant lands could compare. Sitting to Atem's left he introduced to the rest of the priest's. Each of them nodded in return except for Ishizu. "My pharaoh are you sure about this? She isn't human-" "Yes I know Ishizu. And who better to protect me than a non human who can't die." She looked to me thinking I would be his downfall. "That's not very nice Ishizu. Thinking that I will be the reason Atem fails as pharaoh. You, out of everyone here, should know better." "You're a demon!" Fury was evident in my eyes "You have no right to tell me what I am!" Atem touched my hand and I turned to face him. He nodded not having to say a word, because I already knew.

Food was brought out and we ate in silence, but I spoke up. "Atem if I am to protect you I'll need some of your blood so that I may be connected to you." "What do you mean?" "She's trying to kill him!" "She doesn't want to protect us, she wants to eat us!" "She's a monster!" Atem silenced them and looked back at me. "Simple. I'll bite you and taste your blood. Having tasted one's blood allows me to stay connected to them. I'll always know where you are and when you're in trouble." He looked at me for a minute "Alright." I stood up and he joined me. "My pharaoh you can't be serious?!" He ignored them unable to look away from my eyes.

I touched his cheek with my hand and stroked it gently. He fell into a trance like state where he would feel no pain, only pleasure. I grabbed his chin and turned it to the side exposing his neck to me. I leaned forward and bit into the flesh sucking on the blood that was pouring down my throat. His blood was sweeter than the others. I felt the slight vibrations from a moan that made its way out of him. Untouched blood was hard to come by. I savored it a little while longer and pulled away licking the wounds as I did. There were no marks to ever suggest that anything had ever happened to him. He groaned from the sudden lose as I looked him in the eyes and he returned to normal. He grabbed his neck confused as to what happened. "You are fine I only took what I needed. Now that I can sense you I'm off to feed." I disappeared leaving behind a very unhappy Set.

After finding two men wandering around aimlessly I was finally satisfied. I appeared in my room and wasn't surprised to see Set sitting on my bed. I changed into my nightgown before he decided to speak. "If you knew my feelings then, then you should know them now" "Yes I know that you want Atem dead so that you can become pharaoh" "Yet here you are protecting him" "Did it ever occur to you how much damage you would do to the natural balance if you were pharaoh" "What are you talking about?" "Your not meant to be pharaoh. If you forced yourself into that role fate would kill you to put everything right." He didn't say anything. There was nothing he could say.

I walked over, pushed him back and straddled his waist. "Look I don't care if you're a high priest or even a peasant I still have feelings for you" "I care" I rolled off him "Then get out." He got up and left. 'He'll learn the hard way then.'

The next day I was actually put to work. Atem is traveling to Nubia for reasons I didn't care to hear. I was wearing a black low v-neck dress with an open back and slits up both sides. Unfortunately I had to ride in front on a black horse with Set while Atem was hidden in a carriage behind us.

The ride was uneventful so far and we have stopped by an oasis to rest. I was bathing on the other side from the others when I heard a sound in the distance. I jumped out and dried off quickly putting my dress back on an appeared in front of everyone else. "We have company" one of the guard looked at me and asked "Can you tell who it is?" I looked to the direction in which they where coming and said "Thieves."

I was sitting by myself on a rock that was in the water, but high enough that I could dangle my feet without them getting wet. I told the others to hide and only to come out if I gave them the signal.

They were close. I looked up and saw them. They where slowing down and I was finally able to make out some detailers. The guy in the lead had white hair and red eyes. Tozokuoh Bakura…ah yes. I have heard many things about this man.

About a hundred men came to a stop in front of me. "Well men it looks like we just got lucky." I stood up and faced them "You need to leave." He got off his horse along with the others "She's shy!" "She doesn't think she can handle all of us!" "And why should I?" "Because if you don't then I'll kill you." "She's not serious!" "She's just a kid!" "Do your worst."

Swords grew from my hands and I jumped off the rock and landed gracefully in front of him. "I'll try." He smirked at me and smirked right back at him. I disappeared and started at the back, running as fast as I could knowing that no one would see me. They were dropping like flies. Some of them finally started putting up a fight, but it didn't last long. Blood was flying everywhere and I only had a few drops on me. The last row actually gave me a little bit of a challenge. Dead. All of them where dead except for Bakura.

I advanced on him and he pulled out his sword, still smirking. "So you're the pharaoh's new bodyguard huh?" "Yes" "I have to admit I'm happy that you killed all of them 'cause maybe you'll give me a real challenge." I lunged towards him and cut his eye. Not enough to do damage, but enough to leave a mark. "You wench!" He finally came at me with more force and experience then his comrades.

He had me cornered. I guess that you can say I gave up. "Your not even trying" he said, my back now against a tree with his sword at my neck. "I tire of this." He lowered his sword not wanting to kill me. His methods make no sense to me. "Why do you just not kill me?" He leaned in and stared me dead in the eye. I didn't move. I didn't even flinch. "I know what you are, and I want your power" "You have power of your own" "Not like yours" "You do not know what you ask." I side stepped him and walked to the edge of the water. "Oh but I do-" "You want immortality, why should I give it to you when you will use it against the pharaoh?"

He said nothing, but he had no time anyway. A new sword had appeared in my hand. I turned on him quickly, again missing my target and hitting his stomach. The guards decided to strike at that time, forgetting my signal. He'd fallen to his knees making it easy for them to capture him. Set was next to me in an instant. He didn't make it obvious to the others, but I saw him looking me over out of the corner of his eyes. "Take him back to the palace, we'll deal with him when we get back." Atem walked up to me and smiled. "I knew I came up with the perfect job for you" "I'm still wondering how you knew I was a fighter." Set turned his attention to Atem, wondering the same thing. "I have heard stories about you ever since you left." I didn't say anything else already knowing what he was talking about.

We made it to the main city of Nubia where we were greeted by all the townspeople. It was then that I found out that the whole reason we where here was so that Atem could meet a potential bride. 'Fun.'

We arrived at the palace to be greeted by the King and princess, who was the ugliest, most plain looking girl I'd ever met. "Welcome to Nubia, our friends of the north." "It's good to see you again" he turned to her and said "I'm very pleased to see you again as well Princess Tea" he bowed to her. "Please Atem, how many times must I ask you to call me Tea?" 'My God her voice was like desert sand in mouth! Just unpleasant and unnecessary.'

Set arranged it so that we could share a room together. So that night I was pleasantly surprised to find him already there waiting for me. "Why didn't you just tell me that you wanted to spend more time with me?" "After what happened with that thief I thought it would be obvious." He walked up to me and got close, but he didn't touch me. "You have feelings for me, that's obvious, but what types of feelings are they?"

He looked at me, not saying a word. I walked around him towards the bed and started to change my clothes "Until I get an answer we cannot share the same bed." Still he says nothing. His eyes just followed my every move, like he was trying to memorize every curve of my body because he was never going to see it again. I walked up to him, with my nightdress on now "Get out." He turned and left, without uttering a single sound.

The next day I wasn't needed, so I just kept to myself.

The day after that we headed back to Egypt. Two days later and we were there.

First thing I had to do was confront Bakura. Making my way to the dungeons I realized what I was about to do. I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life. But I had no choice. Yes I can read peoples minds and see into the future, but that doesn't mean that I can change it.

What I see is not like what Ishizu sees through her Millennium necklace. What she sees can still change. Because it is not the final result. What I see is the final result. And what I was about to do would only lead everyone to disaster.

I found his cell easily and noticed that he had not been fed. I conjured up an apple and walked through the bars to hand it to him. He looked at me and looked at the apple but didn't move. Not because he didn't want to, but because he couldn't. His body was to exhausted to move even if it meant food.

I sat on my knees in front of him and took a bite out of the apple. Pulling it from my mouth I placed it on his lips, but even they refused to work. I moved the apple and replaced it with my lips. He closed his eyes, thinking it a kiss, but all I was doing was using my tongue to wet his lips so that they weren't dry and made it easier for him to move.

I pulled away and again placed the apple to his lips. Nothing. I put the piece of apple back in my mouth and chewed it slightly then leaned in again. I pressed my lips to his then forced them open with my tongue and placed the chewed apple onto his tongue then pulled away. Slowly but surely he started to chew and eventually swallow. I took another bite and repeated the process.

The apple was gone and Bakura was finally able to talk. "You have an answer for me?" He starred me in my eyes and replied "Because you want to."

Such simple words, but he was right. I did want someone else to share this with, but I knew he wasn't the right one. I had to ask "How do you know?" He laughed "Because you care about me."

I laughed to myself and looked away. "Your right. I do have feelings for you. Why? I do not know, but I do know that I can't change it."


	4. Words I Long to Hear

I said a quick incantation that unlocked the shackles around his wrists. They fell hard to the floor and I picked them up gently and kissed his knuckles. He lifted my chin with both hands shaking and stared into my eyes. "I'll give you freedom-" "That's not what I want" "I know that, but I cannot give you what you want…at least…not now." He let his hands fall again and he tried to stand, but he was far too weak to leave on his own, so I helped him.

Once we were outside I put him on a horse and sent him on his way. Something told me I would see him again. Sooner than I wanted to.

Back in my room I found Set waiting for me. "You where with him weren't you." It was more of a statement than a question so I felt no need to say anything. I started to undress when I felt him grab my arm and throw me onto the bed. Before I could utter a sound his lips crashed into mine. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gave in.

His hands started to caress me and move down my side when I stopped him. "You still won't answer my question." Those words I had so longed to hear, I wanted-no needed to hear him say them. He saw the desperation in my eyes, sighed and rolled off me. "Something tells me you never will" I said standing up to finish changing.

"I'm not going to tell you something just to watch you run off with _the pharaoh_ or some petty thief." I looked at him taken off guard. "You think I have feelings for Atem?!" I sat down on the bed just realizing how long it's been since I heard his thoughts.

"I see the way you two are together-" "That doesn't mean anything-" "But you haven't denied your feelings for the thief." "Because I can't…I don't love him, but I do care about him" "And soon those feelings will get worse" "What are you saying? That my caring for him will soon turn into love?! My dear how dense can you be?" I said turning to him now fully clothed in my nightdress. "You really don't know?" I walked up to him and all he could do was stare me down with hate and hurt in his eyes.

I pushed him so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed and straddled his waist. "It's you. You are the one I care for the most. More than Atem and more than Bakura." It was my turn to stare into his eyes, only mine where filled with nothing but hurt. I grabbed his head and crashed my lips into his. Forcing my tongue into his mouth, I did not expect what he did next. He pulled away and grabbed my hands. He kissed each knuckle and pulled me back into him. But this kiss was different then all the others. It was slow and romantic. But this time I pulled away and pressed my forehead against his. We were both breathing heavily and I whispered, "Say it." Slowly he lifted his head and looked into my eyes and said "I love y-" I barely let him finish before my lips where on his again.

We feel backwards as the kiss became heated and I could feel my body screaming for more. I wanted him, I needed him. And at that moment I was going to do anything to keep him.

I heard something rip, but didn't dare break the kiss to see what it was. But I knew once I felt bare flesh under my fingers. I had ripped off his clothes and it wasn't until he flipped us over and I felt the bed sheets on my back that I knew that I was naked.

Our lips parted and we looked into each others eyes and appreciated the others body. My lips found his neck as his hand found my clit. His fingers moved in delicious circles and I couldn't help but bite into him and taste his essence.

I drank from him and savored the flavor that was him. He entered me, catching me off guard to the point where I pulled away from his neck and moaned in ecstasy. Filling me completely I lost control and started moving my hips with his. Meeting each thrust we formed a rhythm that couldn't be stopped.

But I was getting close and I could tell that he was too. Reaching my climax for the first time I dug my nails into his shoulders, drawing blood, and let my pleasure be known to anyone within earshot.

He collapsed on top of me so he could regain his breath while I gently stroked his hair. "I love you too" I whispered. He turned his face towards me and kissed my lips ever so softly that I pulled his face to me to make sure that it was real, that it would actually last.

We parted and he rolled to the side and wrapped his arms around me. And that's how I slept that night. In the arms of the man I loved. The man that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. The life that, unfortunately, would never happen.


	5. Please Don't Go

_**Hello fellow readers, just so you know the way the past is going to play out is different from the anime and manga. Although in the future when they all end up traveling to Atem's memories it will be closer to the anime since they will be altering the past. Sorry if this doesn't make sense now, but it will in later chapters. **_

* * *

I awoke to find myself still wrapped in his arms. Actually I woke up that way for the next six years. The only difference is that Set and I are now married and we have a son. He just turned five and his name is Seth.

This particular morning was just like all the others. We woke up together and Seth burst through the doors and jumped on us. A sat up barely awake, grabbed Seth and laid back down. I tried to go back to sleep with a struggling boy in my arms and it didn't work.

Seth just couldn't keep still so he ended up kicking Set in the back and slapping me in the face. Set and I stared at him looking very upset and he was on the verge of tears until we all busted out laughing.

I hugged Seth and kissed him on the cheek "We'll meet you downstairs" "Alright." Set and I both fell back into the warm sheets and soft pillows once we heard the door close. "Why do we always have to be woken up right as the sun comes up?" I laughed and kissed him before finally getting out of bed "Because we have a son who wants to spend the whole day with us." I stood and got ready for my bath that turned very intimate when Set decided that he didn't want to wait until tonight.

We met up with Seth and let him decide what we where going to do today. This was becoming a regular thing with us. Whenever Set and I didn't need to work we spent the day with Seth doing whatever he wanted to do, and today he chose magic lessons. Since his father is a high priest and his mother is part sorceress it's only natural that he would gain some abilities.

We went to the gardens so as not to destroy any part of the palace and I started things off. I showed him a few things here and there and he would try them. He was starting to get the hang of it when Set took over. He taught him actual spells, and they weren't easy.

The day quickly turned into night and something strange happened. Everyone was downstairs enjoying the well deserved peace when suddenly Bakura came bursting through the doors. I told Seth to leave and was in front of Atem in a heartbeat, but he stepped in front of me anyway saying "Don't worry Mira, I'll be fine" "With all do respect pharaoh I don't think you will be." He smiled despite my warning and took another step forward to confront Bakura.

While they where talking my mind decided that this would be a good time for me to have a vision. I saw images of fire and dead bodies everywhere, most of them I recognized. I came to still standing in the spot I had been and saw everyone battling against Bakuras monster.

I felt tears begin to fall down my face. I was crying. For the first time in years I was crying. Because I knew that everyone who was standing before me was going to die.

Bakura suddenly called off his monster and left. It was beyond strange since he seemed the type to never back down, unless… "We must follow him" "No it's a trap." Everyone turned there attention to me. I walked up to Set and repeated my statement. "It's a trap. Don't you see? He has a powerful monster on his side that could've destroyed us all and he left so suddenly" "Mira we know, but we can't allow him to live after insulting the former pharaoh and attacking us like that." I looked him in the eyes and grabbed his hands tightly while Atem ran out of the palace with the remaining guardians.

"Please don't go Set" "I have to. I have to protect the pharaoh just like you do." My face fell and I looked down at the floor hoping that he would've said no. I know that this is selfish, but I don't want him to leave me. "I will go, but you must promise me that both of us will come back from this" "Of course" we ran off to catch up with the pharaoh.

Unfortunately we were to late. By the time we caught up with the pharaoh he was in the mist of another battle with Bakura. All we could do was watch.

His Egyptian god was getting weaker, as was the pharaoh himself. Set stepped in to help him, but both of their monsters where taken down. On top of that something happened to the earth beneath Atem's horse. It crumbled and fell into darkness beyond anyone's reach. Still I jumped off my horse and ran forward "Mira!" Hearing Set's voice I stopped in my tracks right at the edge of the cliff where our pharaoh no longer stood.

I closed my eyes and listened. Since I drank Atem's blood I am the only one who can sense him and tell if he's still alive. I slowly opened my eyes and turned to everyone else. "He's still alive" relief washed over their faces. Set's horse stepped towards me and he asked "Your sure of this?" "Yes" "Then we will go look for him." I walked back to my horse and decided that now would be a good time to confront Bakura.

I was able to find him quickly since he had done nothing but talk about the place since I met him. Kul Elna.

I found him underground sitting on the Millennium Stone when he spotted me. "Ah Mira, so you've finally come to join me" "Not even close. I've come to tell you to back off" "I can't do that" "What if I give you exactly what you want?" He jumped up and walked over to me "My, my you must be getting desperate. And to think I haven't even gotten to the best part" "Exactly. I know what your up to and if it goes any further…" I turned my head unable to look at him and unwilling to go on.

He lifted my chin so that I had no choice but to look at him. "So what do you say? I'll turn you into a vampire if you leave everyone alone" "I don't know…it doesn't seem like I'm getting much out of this" "What else do you want?" "Why don't you come find me tonight and I'll tell you my answer then" "I can't just tell me now" "Unfortunately we are out of time." Just then I heard people coming in behind us. I turned to see Atem and Set followed by everyone else running towards me. "Mira what are you doing down here?" "Yes you should've been helping us with the pharaoh." I shook my head "No. I already knew that he was alive and that you guys would find him so I came here to confront Bakura" "By yourself?" I nodded to Atem and could tell that Set was angry with me. "Well since he's not here we should head back to the palace." I don't know who suggested it, but I was thankful. I couldn't stand to see Set this angry with me.

I arrived before everyone else and checked in with Seth. He was already in a deep state of sleep. I couldn't blame him today had been a long day for everyone. I went back to our room and got changed into my violet colored nightdress. While brushing out my hair I thought about weather or not I should go after Bakura tonight. Finding him wouldn't be hard. It's…something else.

Set pushed open the door a little harder than necessary and sat down on the bed. Slamming the door doesn't bother me, but his silence kills me.

I finished brushing my hair and sat down next to him on the bed. He refused to look at me and deep down it really hurt. I put my hand on his shoulder and he quickly shrugged it off. That's it, I couldn't hold back anymore. I pushed him, but he was quick and pushed me back when I wasn't expecting it causing me to fall back and he pinned me down. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you do something that stupid?" No longer stunned I pushed him off me and tackled him to the floor "I didn't do anything wrong." He grabbed my wrists and flipped us over "You confronted him by yourself. Do you know how worried I was?" I kicked him off me and jumped up to pin him against the wall using my vampire strength. "I understand that your upset, but nothing happened, notyetanways, but that's-" "Wait. What did you just say?" "I was going to say that that's not the point-" "Before that" "Nothing happened?" He was able to push me off and there was so much anger in his eyes I was almost scared, almost. "You said not yet anyways. What does that mean?" "If you knew what I said then why did you ask?" This time he pinned me to the wall "Don't play dumb with me Mira. What is going on?" I looked to the ground for a second and then back to him "I can't tell you-" he punched the wall right next to my head and at that point I was scared. Sure I know that physically he can't hurt me, but there are other ways. "Why not?" "Because I don't want to hurt you." His head dropped and he sighed, but then he punched the wall again and left slamming the door even harder this time. I fell to my knees and cried. I cried almost as hard as I did when I lost my brothers.

It was getting late and still Set hadn't come back. Plus if I didn't leave soon I would miss my chance with Bakura. I got up from my spot on the floor by the door and grabbed my cape. I threw it over my shoulders and opened the doors to the balcony. "Where are you going?" it was Set and I hadn't even heard him come in. I didn't turn around because I just couldn't bare to look at him. "It's none of your concern" He grabbed me, dragged me back inside and tossed me on the bed. "Look I'm sorry about earlier, but you have to understand how upset I was" I grabbed his hand and pulled him down so that he would sit next to me. "I do understand, but I wish that you would trust me more. I know what I'm doing" "Then tell me what happened."

I told him everything. And the whole time I noticed him getting more and more upset. "After I asked him what else he wanted he told me to come find him tonight to find out" "You do know what that means right?" "Of course I do" "So you where just going to go off and be with him?!" "No-" "Then what? Because I'm pretty sure that that's the only other thing he wants from you" "I know." He stood up and began to remove his clothes. "But this is a chance to get him to stop attacking us" "Don't you get it? He wont stop, he just wants to use you."

We were both quiet for a good amount of time and neither of us could look at the other. He sat down on the other side of the bed with his nightclothes on minus the shirt. "I'm sorry," I crawled over to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders "I'm really," I kissed his shoulder "really," I kissed his cheek "really sorry." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it slightly telling me that he forgave me. I rested my head on his shoulder and thought to myself a little bit more. "Set I have an idea" "On what?" "How to catch Bakura."


	6. Gone

I found Bakura later that night. He was leaning against a wall down a dark ally wearing a dark cloak with the hood up. "Heh, something told me you would show up eventually" "I don't have a choice." He pushed himself of the wall and started walking in the opposite direction from which I came. I took it as a cue to follow him and I did.

I followed him to the other side of the city where most of the homes where run down and abandoned. He walked into one that was actually in pretty good shape that had, what looked like, a sleeping homeless man by the door. He looked up at us out of the corner of his eye and nodded just slightly and went back to acting like he was asleep.

We walked in and the place was full of Bakura's followers. Half of them were sitting around talking and the other half where passed out against the walls. We walked right past them and up a set of stairs that were falling apart and half of them were missing.

Once we reached the top of the stairs we walked into a room that had a poorly stuffed mattress on the floor and a torch on the wall that lit the entire room. I was so distracted by my surroundings that I didn't even notice Bakura until I felt his breath on my neck. I turned on him quickly and took a step back because of how close he was. "Why don't we just get this over with?" "My thoughts exactly." He took another step towards me as I took another step back and hit the wall. He had me cornered and I have to admit I was a little scared. This was taking me back to some bad memories. Back to a time when I was helpless and defenseless. Back when my father and his fellow workers raped me.

"Maybe…maybe I should…give you what you want first" "Maybe you should." He was starting to mess with my mind and being in this particular situation it was already working. "I've never done this before so I'm going to warn you now. I don't know all the effects that this is going to have on you" "Just do it" "Okay."

I put my left arm around his neck and pulled him towards me while also leaning into him. I extracted my fangs and bit into his flesh and blood came pouring out of the wound. But there was something terribly wrong. His blood tasted awful. It tasted like rotten meat and left an aftertaste of dead animal. Thankfully I was almost done. I could feel his heart beat slowing down and his body was getting weaker. I wrapped my right arm around him and we both fell slowly to our knees.

I heard him whisper "You bitch" right as I pulled back and licked the reaming blood off his neck and my lips. I leaned back a little and put all my weight on my legs as I maneuvered Bakuras' body so that his head was resting on my lap.

I listened to his heart and could tell he was fading and fading fast. I had no idea what to do. Having no experience with this and considering the fact that he is the enemy I thought about letting him die. I looked down at him and his eyes were trained on me. I could tell that he was mad at me so I told him "I'm sorry Bakura. I warned you that I don't know what I'm doing, but just give me a moment I'm sure I'll think of something." A low growl came from his lips but I ignored it. For some strange reason I didn't want him to die. To think after all these years I still cared for him.

Suddenly an idea came to me and as quickly as I could I bit into my wrist and placed it against his mouth. But he didn't move. He was barely breathing and his heart was close to stopping. So I sucked on my wrist filling my mouth with blood and pressed my lips to Bakuras. Prying his mouth open with my tongue I let the blood flow into his mouth. I moved my tongue a little hoping that it would cause the blood to go down his throat, and if not I was hoping that it would at least get a reaction out of him.

I pulled back shortly after because I realized that his heart had already stopped. I placed his head on the floor and a tear fell down my face. I was starting to fell more tears when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. It was Bakura. Is body was convulsing and again I was scared. I was starting to think that I had done something terribly wrong when everything stopped.

Bakura sat up and grabbed his head saying "You stupid bitch it took you long enough." At this point I snapped. I was getting really tired of him calling me a stupid bitch. I grabbed his head and turned his face towards me then slapped it back to the way it was originally facing. "Bakura I am tired of you constantly calling me a stupid bitch. Now I told you before I started that I didn't know what I was doing and you still chose to go through with it. If anything you're the stupid one. Besides you should be thanking me because I could've just left you to die and now I'm wishing that I had."

He turned to me and smiled showing his fangs and used his newfound strength and speed to pin me down to the floor. I was so stunned and again I felt helpless and weak. "Now I'm really regretting it" "Don't be that way. Besides now we can have some real fun." He started leaning into me and all I could do was struggle, but he had my arms pinned and my legs were being pushed down on by his knees. His lips were on mine, but it wasn't a kiss like Set's. His where compassionate, slow and romantic, and the one I was feeling right now is hard, demanding and possessive.

He pulled back and brought my arms together so that he could hold them together with his left hand. While his right went down to my entrance. I forgot that I was wearing a flimsy nightdress that left nothing to the imagination under my cloak. He looked me over and just had to comment "And to think your acting like you don't want this." He lifted his hand to show me just how wet I was and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. Yes I was excited, but it was mainly due to the fact that I had feed from him, even though the blood was disgusting, but that didn't matter because Bakura was going to use this against me anyway.

I felt something touch me in a sensitive area and knew that Bakura meant to take what he wanted this time. He forced himself into me and before I could even think about how to stop him I saw flashes of my father on top of me. He was telling me that everything was my fault and that I would never be anything more than what I was right then and there. I saw his fellow priest all doing the same thing only they were complimenting me, but not for the right reasons. I came out of it when Bakura bit me and finally started to fight him off.

Suddenly there were loud noises, almost like battle cries, coming from downstairs. Bakura ignored them and I acted like I didn't hear them, until we both couldn't deny the sound of footsteps that where getting closer. One of Bakuras' men ran not noticing the situation we where and proceeded to say "The royal army ther-" a sword appeared through his chest and disappeared. I didn't bother to look anymore knowing that it was Set here to save me. I kicked my leg free and kneed Bakura where the sun doesn't shine. He fell to the side slightly and I got up, grabbed his head and slammed it into the floor as hard as I could. I knew it wouldn't kill him, only because it had been done to me before.

"Mira!" I turned right into Set's arms as he hugged me tight. I was still a little in shock that I didn't know what to do. But I did say something. "Make sure they cut off his head as soon as possible." He pulled away from me but still had his hands gripping my arms. He nodded and spoke to the other men in the room without taking his eyes off of me. "Take him outside and cut off his head immediately. GO!" "Yes sir!" They dragged Bakuras' body out of the room and the tears came pouring down my face.

Set pulled me into another hug and I told him "You where right. All he wanted to do was use me and I thought I could handle it Set, I really did." The tears just kept coming and I knew it would take me awhile to get over this. "If anything you were right, but we can talk about later. I need to go make sure that they took care of him just tell me one thing," I knew he was going to ask if Bakura touched me. "He did, but only for a little while. You and your men came in before it got worse." I barely understood what I was saying, but Set nodded anyway.

One of the soldiers ran in looking upset and horrified. "Sir you have to come quickly, Bakura got away and the city is starting to burn." He stood up and picked me up so I didn't have to run after them. "What? How could you let him escape?" They raced down the stairs and made it outside before he answered. "I'm sorry sir. But he bit one of our guys and his teeth just weren't normal" he snuck a glance at me as he put me down. "It doesn't matter. I want the entire royal army looking for him. And let everyone know he is to have his head cut off on site" "Yes sir." He ran off to relay the orders and Set turned on me.

"Look I'm sorry, but I thought you where going to show up before anything happened. Were my marks that hard to follow?" "No, but I had to wake up most of the royal army and then explain to them what was going on. Why didn't you just kill him?" "I…I was going to, but-" "But nothing! Mira you had him. What's happened to you?" "I don't know!" I yelled. For the first time I yelled at him.

I dropped my head unable to look at him and I didn't want him to have to see anymore of my tears. I whispered "I'm going to go and get Seth out of here, just promise me that we will talk about this when you come home." He lifted my chin and kissed me. His tongue collided with mine and I threw my arms around his neck as his made there way around my waist. And I cried even harder because something told me that it would be awhile before I saw him again. Yes I'm wording it this way just to make myself feel better. Besides I'm not going to say it. This is not good-bye.

We parted and he looked at me as if I was overreacting. "Of course we will." He pulled away and I watched him run off to catch up with his men and it was then that I realized that half of the city was already on fire.

I raced back to the palace and headed straight for Seths' room. "Seth, Seth. Seth you need to wake up" I said shaking him awake. "What is it mom?" "We need to leave I'll explain everything later." I went the other side of the room and grabbed his cloak so he wouldn't cold. "Where's dad?" I put the cloak over his shoulders and practically dragged him out of his room. "Not now Seth. I told you I would explain everything later." The truth was I didn't know how to tell him.

Once we were out of his room I finally realized that the entire palace was in disarray. Everyone was running all over the place screaming random things. It was actually making it harder to leave. Suddenly I recognized Atems' hair and I grabbed onto his arm before he could get away. He turned to me and looked relieved. "Mira! Thank Ra your safe. Where's Set I thought he was going after you?" "He did, but Bakura got away. Him and his men are taking care of it, but you need to get out of here the entire cit-" "I know Mira and I'm not leaving. Egypt is my responsibility. You and Seth need to leav-" "Not without you Atem" "No. Don't worry we will see each other again. Once this is all over. I promise." With that he nudged me forward and ran with Seth not too far behind.

We finally made it to the outskirts of the city where some of the people where already standing and watching as our city was destroyed. I already explained everything to Seth and so far he was handling it pretty well. But then again I could tell that he didn't think his father was going to die. Ra I hope that he is right.

The fire was getting worse and people had stopped coming from the city. All I could do was worry, but my hope was restored when I saw one of Set and Atems' monsters. But it was quickly smashed once I noticed Bakuras' monster and how much more powerful it was then the last time they fought. I was worried even more than before. And when I saw Sets' monster fail I fell to my knees. 'Please Set. Call forth another monster.' I begged and prayed, but the gods gave me no answer. Atems' monster failed next, but then he called out the Egyptian gods and they took down Bakuras' monster with a great flash of light.

Once all the monsters went back to their resting place all that was left to take care of was the fire. But the gods finally took pity on us and caused it to rain. Something that almost never happens.

Slowly but surely the fire died down and some of the towns people were starting to go back. Probably looking for loved ones that might still be alive. I had to go too. I had to see for myself if he was gone or still here. I stood up and looked at Seth. He looked at me and grabbed my hand saying "I'm coming too."

It was awful. The smell of burnt flesh was everywhere and the bodies weren't exactly great to look at. I looked at Seth out of the corner of my eye hoping that this wouldn't haunt him for the rest of his life, but I'm pretty sure it was too late to worry about.

We searched for him and we didn't give up. We just kept on going even when the sun started to rise. And if it hadn't been for the gold sticking out beneath all the dirt and ash shining the light of the sun in our eyes we never would've found him. Seth got to it before I did. But by the time I walked up to him he was crying. It was the Millennium Rod.

I dropped to my knees and rubbed his back, but it made it worse. He threw the rod and ran off a little ways away. I stayed where I was and using both hands began to shift through the dirt. All I found was a gold earring. One that used to belong to Atem. All the proof was right there. Set and Atem were gone. The two men that promised me that they would come back to us were gone. They weren't coming back, and it was all my fault.


	7. This Is Not Goodbye

Sorry it's a little shorter than normal, but the story is just getting started so don't worry.

* * *

I refused to cry. I couldn't cry, not yet anyway. As long as Seth is around I need to be strong for the both of us. It's the least I can do for him since I basically took his father away from him. I shudder to think what would happen if he ever found out.

We had just left the remains of what used to be our home not too long ago and where now traveling by foot to the nearest town to get some supplies. Seth still has yet to talk to me. I didn't want to invade his privacy, but I had to know what was going through his mind. There was nothing but guilt. For some strange reason he thinks that it's his fault. That's why he won't say anything. He's afraid of me and what I might do to him.

I stopped walking and after a few steps he realized what I was doing and turned to me. I walked up to him, faster than the human eye could see, fell to my knees and hugged him. He didn't react at first so I just held on tighter no longer able to keep this act up. "Listen to me Seth. None of this is your fault. Okay? You did nothing wrong. I still love you and so does your father…and just this once I think it is okay for you to cry." Tears where pouring down my face and I could barely bring myself to even talk about it. For me to even think the words 'everything is going to be alright' just felt wrong.

"Dad always told me that I'm not supposed to cry," I pulled away slightly just to the point were he could see my face. See that there where tears coming out of my eyes. See my weakness. "What he meant is that there is a right and a wrong time for everything." A tear made its way out of his eye, but he wiped it up quickly trying to make it so that I wouldn't notice. And as soon as that one was gone another appeared. "Is now the right time?" he asked sniffling a little. I nodded letting myself go completely and wrapping him up in my arms again. But this time I felt warm little drops on my shoulder.

We stayed this way for a while, needing to grieve. This was our moment. The only moment we would ever have together to be like this.

* * *

The sun was still pretty high meaning we had some time before dark, but we had to get moving soon. I let my last tear fall and listened to Seth. He wasn't moving or crying anymore, he was asleep. I wish I could've let him stay that way, but like I said we had to keep moving. "Seth…Seth," he started to stir as I shook him. "Hmmmm" "Sorry Seth, but we need to get to next town before nightfall" "Okay."

We made it to the next town just as the sun was setting. I bought us each a horse and plenty of food and supplies to last us to the next town. We never spoke of the events that happened on that tragic day since.

Together we traveled for the next century. I taught him everything he needed to know about who he is and what he is. And now it is time for us to part. We where standing on new land that was north of our original home. He was going west and I was going east. "Well…" "I'll reach out to you if ever I need you" "Okay. Goodbye Seth," he smiled at me, looking so much like his father. "This isn't goodbye mother" "Then what is it?" "I'm not sure…but once I find out I'll let you know." I laughed even though this wasn't the most appropriate time for it. "Well then what should we say?" "…Nothing." I thought about it for a second and realized that saying nothing would probably be best for beings like us. Besides the chances of us not seeing each other again where far to low.

I nodded to him and waited for him to leave first. But he surprised me with a kiss on the cheek. I closed my eyes only for a second, but when I opened them and it was over he was gone. Even though he left me like that I couldn't help but to admire his speed. I turned and started to head east already looking forward to my new adventures.


	8. Realization

Centuries went by and I found myself wondering when and if I would die. I wanted to and then I didn't. The world kept changing around me and yet I stayed the same. Unable to change, unable to die, this just wasn't working for me anymore. I felt like the only reason my feet kept moving was because my heart still believed that Set would come back to me. I know it's a little ridiculous and it's been so long now, but if I can exist for this long then he can come back to me.

All I had to do was keep convincing myself of this one simple fact and it would give me the strength I needed to get through the rest of the day. I also found myself worrying about Seth. He has yet to call upon me, and I have yet to run into him, but I knew that he was still alive. I could feel him.

More time passed and I was finally tired of being sad all the time. I realized that even though I was waiting for Set that he wouldn't want me to be like this. So I decided to start being myself again. I decided to be happy.

Another century and I got a surprise visit from Seth. I was sitting in the main room of my house that was on the outskirts of the nearby village when he appeared behind me. "It's good to see you Seth," I greeted him even though technically I couldn't see him. "It's good to see you too mother." He finally walked over and sat down in the chair across from me. Time had been kind to him as well seeing as he was dressed in fancy dress robes. "What brings you here?" "I was actually thinking about settling here for a while," "Really?" He nodded and I was slightly surprised. I hadn't been expecting this at all.

"Well if you wish you can stay here with me," "Thank you, but I will have to decline," "I see" "But I will definitely come visit you as often as I can" "You don't have to do that, besides I will be leaving soon. I've been here for too long already," "I see." This visit was becoming strange for the both of us. Since it had been so long since we last saw each other it was almost as if we didn't know how to talk to the other.

"I should be going," "Where will you stay tonight?" "I know there's an inn in town-" "Don't waste your money, you can stay here-" "But-" "It's only 'til the morning. Besides I have a spare room." He didn't say anything right away "I'll take that as a yes" "If you insist," "I do."

That night I realized that it was the anniversary of Set's death. Suddenly Seth's visit made sense. Five hundred years to the day. I sat up unable to sleep with mixed emotions. Here I was trying to live my life the way Set would want me to and yet I wanted to mourn him.

A knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts for a quick second. "Come in," Seth entered and sat down on the bed right next to me. "Your thinking about him too," he stated more than questioned. I looked at him and smiled a sad smile then returned my gaze to the window I was staring out of "It's hard not to. I was wondering why you decided to seek me out today and suddenly I realized how long it had been," "Yes it has been a long time…I think he would be happy for us." I turned my head back to him and said "He is. I know he is."

I cried that night because with Seth there, having to look at him and see my dead husband, I couldn't help it. Seth even stayed with me the entire night as I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up before he did and decided to make us some breakfast so I could try to take my mind off everything. It didn't help. In fact I ended up thinking about Set even more, but I was no longer sad. I was getting angry with myself. Here I was crying over someone who was dead someone who would never come back…that's it. He was never coming back.

Realization finally hit. He was never coming back. I had to move on and learn to be on my own. I had to learn to be happy again…because he was never coming back. Never. I finished cooking and was just setting out the food when Seth walked in. He sat down and started to eat as I sat across from him and did the same. "So I take it your moving into your new place today?" "Yes, all my stuff should be there already," "That's good. I'll be leaving today." He looked up from his food "So soon?" "Yes. I just need to figure some things out," he nodded and went back to his food.

"Goodbye Seth," "I told you its-" "Not goodbye, I get it." We smiled at each other for a minute when he hugged me. I was taken aback because we didn't show that much affection towards each other anymore, but I hugged him back seeing flashes of him when he was a child. Back when he was innocent and I was happy. I saw us hugging, laughing, playing together and just having an overall good time, things we no longer did with the other. I pulled away and stepped back into the house and closed the door as he turned to leave.


	9. New Adventures

I sold everything. All of my belongings where no longer mine to speak of except the clothes on my back. I basically left society all together and gave Seth all my money to hold onto.

I needed some time to myself, I needed to think. But I didn't expect to need this much time. I had lost all contact with people to the point that I didn't even know how long it had been. I lost all track of time, but I didn't care. I was loving every second of it. The fresh air, the openness of my surroundings, not having to worry about anything. It was peaceful.

I was wondering through the woods, not caring which way I was going, when I came upon a river. I looked down at myself and realized just how filthy I had become, since I knew it had been days since my last bath. How many though, I cannot be sure.

I took off my dress and tossed it to the side as I walked into the warm water. I sighed as I felt my newly gained muscles relax. I mean if you did nothing but walk around during the day, run to catch your dinner in the evening and climb a tree at night to sleep in, for the past god knows how many years, you would be pretty fit too.

I splashed some water on my face thinking it would make me clean again as I heard something approach me from behind. I turned to see a fox sneaking up on my clothes. "Don't…" but my words frightened and encouraged it to move faster. It snatched up my clothes and ran off back the way it came. "Well this will make for an interesting story" I said to myself as I pulled the black ribbon from my hair letting it form a curtain around me and went back to trying to wash the dirt off my body and out of my hair.

Thankfully the cold night air didn't bother me that night. One of the many plus' to being a vampire, extreme cold and hot weather don't affect me. But I still needed some new clothes.

The next day I was able to find a town almost as the sun was setting. Perfect timing for me because I couldn't just walk down the main road completely exposed when there where people around. I waited not too far away so I could keep a close eye on everything and determine my perfect time to strike.

The sun finally set and I walked into town completely comfortable and at ease with my nudity. I walked for awhile passing closed down vendors and trying to determine which one had clothes stored in the back, when a young man walked passed me on the other side of the main road. He did a double take almost unsure of himself as he watched this strange yet beautiful woman stop at a vendor that he knew to sell clothing.

I walked behind the vendor and to the small shack behind it to find that it was empty. "Well that's not fair," I said to myself thinking about just stealing it from a house nearby. "Uhm…Excuse me Miss, but aren't you cold?" I turned to the man who had passed me before and could tell that he had never seen a naked woman before.

His eyes couldn't help but to look me up and down and they ended on my breast and stayed there. No surprise because the chilly night air may not affect my body temperature, but it sure as hell did something to my nipples. "No I'm not, but I don't wish to continue walking around like this." He snapped out of it and looked away as he shrugged off his jacket and handed it to me. "Here," I took at put it on so as not to tempt to him anymore than was necessary. "I uh…I have some extra clothes…I mean I just figured…" I interrupted him before he embarrassed himself further "I'll take them," "Oh, alright."

He led me to his small home not too far from the venders, but it was still in the middle of the town. It was small, a one room shack that was run down on both the inside and outside. Obviously he lived alone, but he was able to produce a simple dress for me to wear. "It's not much, but you can keep my jacket as well," I nodded and muttered my thanks as I stripped off the jacket and put the dress on. Again he was embarrassed, he could barely look at me.

The dress was simple, short sleeved, almost tan in color. Once I had it in place he turned to me after producing a fire. I pulled the jacket back on as well and decided to make myself comfortable by sitting at the only chair at the table. "Are you…are you hungry?" "No, thank you," "Do you need a place to stay?" I looked at him like he was an idiot and then voiced my reason. "If I stayed here where would you sleep?" "The floor." He said it so seriously that I had to laugh at him.

"What's so funny?" "Nothing, it just seems I was out of touch a lot longer than I thought. Tell me how long has it been since Christ death?" His eyes widened slightly at my mention of that particular name. "Well ma'am no one even knows if he really existed anymore, but it's been about…two hundred years." If only more time had gone by. I was starting to look forward to the future, where I already knew that everything would be better.

But right now I had to focus on the present and the man before me who kept stealing glances at me. "Let me ask you a question now. What is your name?" He walked over to the table with a hot small pot in his hands. "It's Joshua," he sat the pot down on the table and sat down on the corner of his bed so that he could eat his meal. Watching him do this just made the shack seem even smaller. "And what is your name?" "It's Mira."

"Well it certainly is a pleasure to meet you Mira, and my offer still stands if you need a place to stay tonight." He began to eat his food. It smelled like old rabbit, probably the last of his kill from some time ago, with cabbage. I felt bad for him to say the least, but he did remind me of something. I haven't fed on human blood for quite some time. Now I couldn't help but stare at him. The way his throat moved when he swallowed. The vein that was beginning to show through on his neck and shoulder. Every little movement was starting to make my thighs ache. I was becoming aroused and there was nothing I could do about it. I closed my legs and held them as tightly as I could.

I decided to try and strike up a conversation. Hoping it would take my mind off how big his penis could possibly be. "So why is that you have an spare dress lying around?" He dribbled a little of his rabbit stew/cabbage down his chin and wiped it away as he said "It was my mothers', she passed just last spring. She used to live her with me and I just haven't been able to sell them yet," "I see. I'm sorry about your mother," "Thanks. Are you sure you're not hungry." I quickly looked down at his half eaten stew and realized that some of the green floating stuff was supposed to be meat. "I'm fine, really, thanks."

Later that night I told Joshua that I would stay with him for the night "But I refuse to sleep in your bed," "Why? It is much more comfortable than the floor," "I know that, but I refuse to take your bed away from you." This time he laughed at me, and it was nice to see him smile. "Don't worry about me. You're my guest, besides your not taking it from me," "If you insist," "I do." For some odd reason this conversation seemed very familiar.

I moved over to the bed and sat down as he put his leftovers away. "Uh…Mira, If you don't mind me asking…why where you out like that earlier?" he came and sat down next to me, not realizing his mistake. "As you can tell, I'm not from here and I've been traveling a lot recently. Unfortunately my clothes were stolen from me just the other day," he looked at me confused "You're traveling? But you don't have any supplies." "I guess you could say that I currently reside in the woods," "That's not safe for a lady like yours-" "Don't worry I can take care of myself."

He looked away from me with a contemplative look on his face and thought about something for a moment. He turned back to me with a look of seriousness. "You should stay with me," I stared at him not expecting that reaction. "Your very kind, but I don't know you and there isn't enough room here for two people." He looked around as if just realizing how small his home really was "Yeah you're right, sorry about that," "Don't be, it was a very kind gesture," I said placing my hand on his back.

He grabbed my arm and pulled it down to his lap so that he could rub it with both of his. I looked at him as he lifted his head to look at me. He wanted me. And deep down…I wanted him too. He lifted his left hand to my cheek and began moving his thumb slightly, almost causing a calming affect to wash over me. Slowly he moved his face closer to mine and our lips met in an almost innocent kiss.


	10. We Never Argue

_**Hey guys, I changed my mind. I'm not sure why I was even thinking about deleting this story in the first place. Sorry about that I think I was just having a really bad day, but I am deleting my other story so I maybe that's what happened. Anyway here's the chapter. Enjoy.**_

* * *

I awoke to find that there was a body squeezed in next to me on this tiny bed. I didn't turn to look because the memories of last night came flooding back to me. I wasn't mad at myself like I thought I would be, probably because I was no longer hungry.

I stood and found my clothes that were carelessly thrown all over the room. As I dressed I started to feel a bit guilty. He was very kind to me and didn't deserve to die like that, but something tells me that deep down he would've been happy to give up his life for mine.

I pushed all the guilt and other emotions away as I walked out the door realizing that they where holding me back. And if I wanted to move on permanently then I had to make some drastic changes.

* * *

Some time went by and I decided to stop wondering in the woods and start living around people. I also let my vampire side take over completely. I wanted to change and boy was I.

No longer was I this quiet, sometimes shy little girl with violent tendencies. Now I was a woman who said everything that came to mind, but still had violent outbursts.

I still thought about Set every now and again, but I kept it to myself now. No one would ever catch me being weak in public again.

I killed more too and was quiet about it. Moving from town to town as an unknown who kept to herself actually kept me out of everyone's radar. No one knew who I was, therefore they couldn't link me to anything. But I did attract someone's attention.

A man by the name of Louie. For some odd reason he was watching my every move. I didn't know it at first, but slowly I started to feel like I was being watched, followed. I had no idea who it was, but I knew it wasn't good.

Tonight I was settling into my new place. I was sitting by the fire contemplating. And then I felt a strong presence behind me. He was here. Maybe I'd finally get to put a face to my stalker.

I didn't turn to look at him because something told me he was already seeing right through me. I felt him creeping through my mind as if reading it like a book.

He started to walk over to me. Slow and steady steps. He was having fun with me. Trying to place my reactions before they happened. They stopped. And right in front of me was the most handsome man I'd ever seen in my life. Shoulder length wavy black hair, pale skin and unnaturally black eyes. I couldn't help but stare at him. It was almost as if Set had never existed when I looked into those eyes.

"Hello Mira." That voice was so low and sultry it didn't even make sense for a man to have a voice that could melt me better then the desert sun. "Who are you?" I couldn't hold back the unpleasantness in my voice.

"How rude of me, of course. My name is Louie." Louie. It sounded great when I said it in my mind. I could just picture him on top of me grinding in and out while I moaned the name Lou…What the fuck is wrong with me?

I averted my eyes realizing that I was losing myself whenever I looked into his eyes. "Why are you following me?" He kneeled down to be level with me and moved his head trying to regain eye contact.

"Because I want you." I was already feeling the pull again. I wanted him and was just about ready to give in when I turned my head again to try and clear it of his control.

"And what exactly is it you want from me?"

"Everything. I want all that you have to offer and more." Somehow even when I refused to meet his eyes the pull was still there and just as strong. He was more than any vampire or sorcerer could ever hope to be. He was, to me, the ultimate being.

With my head still turned I replied "I have nothing to offer."

He chuckled lowly, "You have a lot more than you think." My eyes followed him as he stood up and began to walk towards the door. "You didn't really answer my question?"

He stopped just behind the chair I was sitting in and leaned down as if to whisper something in my ear. "I'm not here for you just yet, but I will be back." He straightened up and turned to leave.

"And yes I will still be watching you," he said right as he opened door. I closed my eyes out of frustration and heard the door close. "What the hell do I do now?"

I did the only thing I could. I kept going. I had to keep moving on with my life, besides I figured that if he was constantly watching me why not give him a good show.

* * *

Another millennia went by and I found out that more time had passed then I thought. A lot more time.

Seth came to visit me in my new home of what they are now calling London. "Glad to see that you're back to your old self," was the first thing he said as I smiled greeting him at the door. "Glad to see you noticed."

"How could I not?" I laughed slightly and asked "What does that mean?"

He walked in and made his way to the sitting room as I followed him. "Well there have been rumors for years now about a woman who lures in young men and they are either never seen again or their bodies are found drained of blood."

We both sat down and I couldn't help but to smile. "And you think that this woman is me?"

"I don't think, I know."

I laughed and he joined in. It was almost like an inside joke between us. Because in truth rumors where spreading about vampires all over the world.

We weren't worried, as much as we were curious. I had only ever Louie and Set told me once about another vampire he had met about a century ago. But we have lost contact with all but each other.

"Strange how our kind don't seem to keep in contact, yet it's known by all of us that we are not to reveal ourselves, is it not?"

"I couldn't agree more."

My smile faded as I asked "Well anyway, what brings you here?"

"I came to see you," I didn't buy that for a second.

"Seth, just me ask me your question already."

This time he was the one to smile. "You always did know how to see right through me." When I didn't respond he continued. "I'm bored with traveling by myself-"

"I've offered for you to stay with me plenty of times and yet you always refuse. Change your mind?"

"Yes, but not with you." I didn't take offense to his words because I already knew what he meant. "I want to know, how to make another vampire?"

I was silent only for a second when I asked "What's her name?"

"Victoria."

I stood up and walked to the kitchen with Seth right behind me. I pulled out two glasses from a high shelf and grabbed the wine from another. After I poured the wine and handed the other glass to Seth I made my way to the dinning room and sat down.

Taking a sip from the glass I heard him say "I know you know how to do it." He was starting to get impatient. It was kind of funny because we had all the time in the world and here he is rushing me.

I sat the glass down, "You're right I do know, but are you sure that this _Victoria_ can handle it? Are you sure she even wants it? Are you sure that you can stand to have her with you for the next five hundred years or even longer?"

These where all questions that he needed to think about and answer honestly. "I take it she at least knows that you are what you are?"

"Yes, she knows and she wants to be with me, and I want to be with her." He had been standing behind me the whole time not bothering to sit down so we could actually talk face to face.

So I stood and turned to him. "How long have you two been together?"

"Why all the questions? You never seemed to care much about my personal life before-" "That's because normally I get it from your mind, this time I want to hear it from your mouth."

His frown dropped even more, but his eyes held nothing but anger towards me. "I few months now."

"That's it! I'll tell you after it's been a year or so," "A year!" I walked passed him to wash out my glass and put it back on the shelf.

"What's the point in waiting?" "Because you don't know the real Victoria. You've known her for a few months and you want to change her?"

Surprisingly my voice was still rather calm, I wasn't yelling some would think. "Listen Seth if you change her you'll be stuck with her. Creating one of us the way you want to makes a stronger connection then either of you can probably handle right now. I'm trying to help you-"

"No your not. Ever since father died you've been alone and you want me to be alone too."

"What the hell type of reasoning is that. I'm alone because I choose to be and I want you to be happy-"

"I am happy," he put down the glass of untouched wine and walked to the front door. "I'll figure it out myself," was the last thing I heard as the door closed behind him.

I grabbed the cup he had sat down on the counter next to me and downed its contents in one gulp.

As I cleaned it and put it away I realized that maybe the reason that that just happened is because we had never had an argument before.

To think after over a thousand years of having a son we had never argued or fought. Not even over something small.

Maybe this is something that needed to happen.


	11. Another Vampire

**_Sorry about the extremely long wait guys. I had a major case of writers block for this chapter and an overall laziness that consumed me recently. But I'm back now and ready to get this story underway._**

**_And to all you who maybe wondering when Seto Kaiba will show up in this story, you wont have to wait much longer. Sometime in the few chapters he will come into play._**

* * *

I'm starting to doubt myself. After the argument with Seth I didn't see him again for a very long time. Maybe I was being selfish not telling him how to create another one of our kind.

He'll probably be mad at me for a while. Especially if he went ahead and tried to change her; and failed in the process.

He'd probably stop taking to me for a century or two. I wish there was something I could do, but it's too late. What's done is done. I can't take back what I said, and even if I could go back in time I know that I would just do the same thing all over again.

Oh well. He'll get over it eventually and until then all I can do is hope he made the right decision and go on about my life.

I decided to leave my current residence a few days ago and am traveling by horse to a new town that is a week's journey away.

So much time and nothing to do, besides travel, and no one to share it with. I look up toward the beautiful night sky and wonder when I'll be able to rejoin my beloved. You would think that after all this time I would've gotten over Set, but I can't. It is too hard to let go of someone I loved and cared for so deeply.

Bella, the horse I was currently riding, suddenly stopped. Looking down at our surroundings I noticed that we weren't near any water, so she didn't stop for a quick drink. Something must be wrong.

"What is it Bella?" I asked while rubbing the back her head in a slow soothing motion.

She breathed in deep and humphed. I swung my right leg to the other side of the saddle and jumped down while keeping a good grip on the reigns so that Bella didn't run off if something did suddenly jump out at us.

I lead her forward in the direction that we where heading in and she took a few uneasy steps before stopping again.

I pulled on the reigns forcing her to move, but she stayed put. Sighing I decided to take measures into my hands and find out what had her so spooked. I closed my eyes and listened intently to everything within a thousand foot radius of us.

At first there was nothing but the typical sounds. Crickets, water in a lake not too far ahead, the wind picking up as the night grew colder and footsteps? I opened my eyes at that and wondered who could possibly be out here at this hour.

Listening in again I noticed that the footsteps where moving at a faster pace then normal. Whoever it was was running. And headed straight for us.

Quickly I pulled Bella to a nearby tree and tied her down, just in case I needed both hands.

I stood on the side of the trail that we had been following and waited. I didn't need to wait much longer as I saw a woman in the distance. She was running and panting very hard while holding up the ends of her dress so as not to trip over it. She spotted me and immediately began yelling for help. She needed help, but from where I stood I could see no threat to her.

I stayed were I was thinking she might just be a lunatic who screams for no other reason then to 'stop the voices,' but I was proven wrong when I saw a blur come from the right and slam the woman into a nearby tree only a few yards in front of me.

I watched as the blur turned into a man, whose features I had yet to see. He grabbed the woman's head and turned it to the side as he bit into her neck. She screamed at the top of her lungs and pleaded once more for help, but I was in too much shock.

Here, right in front of me, was another vampire. In all my years of traveling I'd finally run into one. I don't count Louie only because he was following me, and probably still is, for his own sick and twisted reasons.

This is what some would call a chance encounter and I wasn't going to let it slip away.

As he dropped the lifeless body of the woman he had just feasted on, I appeared behind him and began observing. He was older that me, which I found quite surprising, but it made sense as to why I didn't detect him earlier. He was taller than me by a few inches with blonde hair to the middle of his back.

"What do you want?" He said in a low voice that sent a chill down my spine. He was not asking nicely.

"I'm sorry, I've just never met another vampire before and I was curious." I tried to sound polite.

"There's a reason for that," he was very vague in his response.

"A reason for what, may I ask?"

"A reason vampires don't run into each other often."

"And that is?"

He finally turned to me and it was almost like I had gone back in time. I felt like I was staring into the same cerulean blue eyes that I had longed for, that I had missed for so long. But as soon as my eyes left his I was brought back to reality and noticed that the face I was looking at didn't match the one that was in my mind.

* * *

**_I know it was shorter than normal, but I'll make up for it in the next one._**

**_Please review._**


	12. What Should I Do?

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. Again sorry for the long wait. And I know this one is short as well, but I do have good news. Seto Kaiba will be making his first appearance in the next chapter. **

** And a special thanks to _tanchick_, your review actually made me sit down and write this :)**

* * *

"Our kind needs to stay hidden. It's how we survive."

I looked at him for a second as I raised an eyebrow at his statement. "We are stronger then humans. What's the point in hiding our existence from our own prey?"

He looked me up and down and made a quick assessment, "It would seem your maker left you on your own without explaining everything to you first."

"I wasn't made the same way you where." That got his attention.

He seemed thrown off for a second, but he quickly recomposed himself. "What is your name?"

"It's Mira. And you?"

"Aaron," he looked over my shoulder and in the direction of were I had tied up Bella, "I take it you travel alone."

"I do."

He breathed in deep and let it out through his nose. Even though it was an unnecessary action it was his way of telling me that he was already irritated.

"Looks like I have to take you in," I cut him off immediately.

"You say that like I asked you to. I don't need-"

"From what I can see you do." My eyes went wide. I was beyond stunned. I already knew that I didn't know everything there is to know about being a vampire. But I wasn't expecting him to just come out and say it like that.

All that, plus his overall presence and commanding voice, I won't lie, this is probably the second time I've felt this level of intimidation.

"You may have been around for awhile, but your ignorance is obvious." Intimidation disappeared completely and was replaced with annoyance. He was mocking me.

"And why would you help me? Your distaste in me is obvious."

"Being an Elder, it wouldn't do me, or anyone else for that matter, any good if I just let you continue to wander the world oblivious." There it is again. He keeps throwing it right in my face.

"I had no idea I was that bad," I said through gritted teeth, trying to contain my anger.

"You could be worse," _three_.

"You definitely know how to treat a women. You seriously just expect me to go with you. No questions asked?"

"Yes," _two_.

"Definitely not."

"Fine with me, but you won't live much longer like this," **_one_**.

He turned and began to walk back in the direction he came from, which also happened to be the direction I was heading.

"Wait a minute," before he could get too far I grabbed his arm stopping him from taking another step, but he didn't turn to look at me. So instead, while I held onto his arm, I walked in front of him and was immediately met with a face of indifference.

"You insult me, tell me you're going to 'take me in' and then you insult me again. I'll tell you this much, I know what an Elder is and there's no way in hell-"

Surprisingly warm lips, that tasted lightly of blood, had crashed into mine. It wasn't passionate, dominant or even enjoyable. It was merely a way to shut me up. The sad part is that it worked.

He pulled away and stared into my eyes for a minute. Everything I was ready to say to him two minutes ago was already gone. Even my hand, that had grabbed onto him earlier, fell back to my side.

"You talk to much." I blinked and he was no longer in front of me. I sensed him behind me, but didn't bother turning around.

"Either follow me or don't, it's completely up to you." I heard his footsteps retreating and immediately thought of my situation.

I'll admit the thought of finally having a companion was very tempting.

And then Set came to mind and my answer was finally made clear. I appeared in front of Bella in the blink of an eye. She quickly jumped back on her hind legs out of fright. I untied the reigns from the tree and pulled her back to all four's. Petting the side of her face I was able to calm her.

Jumping onto her back I flicked the reigns and she took off at a slow trot.

"Aaron," I called as we approached him.

As Bella slowed down I jumped off her back and held onto the reigns. Falling in step with him I said, "There's just one question I have to ask."

"And that is?"

"Do I have to sleep in a coffin?"

* * *

**Can't make any promises, but I will try and get the next chapter up by the end of next week.**

**_Please review._**


End file.
